Conclusions
by iSoccer
Summary: Starfires past has caught up to the present,& its haunting her.Why is she acting so..secretive?Will Robin buildup his courage to tell her that he loves her before its too late?Will she deal with the past?Will the Titans find out she is up 2? R&R 2 findout
1. Prologue

Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire's point of view

------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever thought as to how you would or might die?

I had not.

That was until about a month and a half ago, when I saw her here on earth.

Immediately, I knew that something had to be done.

I did knot know how at first, but I knew that whatever I was doing, had to be done in secret.

It took me a while to come up with a plan, but when I did, I knew it was a good one and that it would work with all of the inside help I had been getting, even though at the time; they did not know it.

They helped me out more than I had imagined they would, especially Robin. I wanted so badly to tell him that I was fine and to announce my undying love for him, but I could not, and that broke both of our hearts.

So I kept silent. But it will all be worth it in the end… I hoped.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you guys think? Should I keep going? I already started working on the first chapter, so if you want me to post it quicker, please press that feedback button =)

Here are some questions to ask yourself…

What is Starfire up to? Who is this 'she' that had her planning plans in the first place? What had Starfire done to break both hers and Robin's heart?

And that there, is where I will leave it… for now…

Muhahahahahahaaa!!!!!

Stay tuned in for more Conclusions (possibly, like I said, "Press the feedback button"!) (you'll find out why I named it that in the end) =_=

Norni.

p.s. Note: Trouble in Tokyo never happened (even though that is a great movie **) AND, I do take flames =]


	2. Chapter One: The End Part One

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to mention for the prologue, but I do **NOT** own the Teen Titans.

Chapter One: 

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's P.O.V.

Robin drove quickly down the streets on his R-cycle, not bothering to stop at red lights.

_Seriously, how stupid was I to have said that? _He thought to himself, _I'd never forgive myself for this. _

Then, a more frantic thought occurred to him, _would I be able to get there in time? _Robin did not want to think about that. But still, his instincts told him to go faster. At the same time, he had fear and hope in his eyes that were jut visible behind his mask. Fear, that he might lose what made him whole, and hope, that he would still be able to reach and save it.

"Robin," came Raven's voice on the communicator, "I found her."

"Where?" was all he could manage to ask, at the moment.

"One-oh-one point First Street," she replied. His heart fluttered. Luckily, he knew practically the whole street of Jump City memorized, and that street was only two minutes away. "She's in critically wounded. I tried my best to heal her, and it seems that just my power alone is not enough, hurry."

'_Not enough….' _The words repeated through his mind_. _What did that mean? Was he too late? He hoped not. If he was, who's responsibility was it to look after his heart? Then he remembered that he was on hold with Raven.

"I'm almost there, call the others," he blurted out; he clicked the communicator off.

'_Not enough… not enough…'_the words kept playing over and over again. It was like pressing the rewind button inside his mind, instead of on film. He partly came back to reality and turned sharply at a corner, Raven and Starfire coming into view. The motorcycle skidded to a stop; Robin hopped off and hurried quickly toward them. He threw himself down by Raven's side and gently cupped Starfire's head in his hands and laid it on his lap. Now he could see what Raven had meant by critically wounded. Bloody scratches all over her body tore Starfire's clothes, by something unknown. She had a gush of blood running form her forehead. Robin sucked in a sharp breath. _Whoever did this to Starfire is going to regret it, _he vowed. He felt Beast Boy and Cyborg's presence as they joined them, but he did not look away from Starfire's face. Still looking, he spoke to Raven, "We need to get her to the infirmary."

To Starfire, he whispered, "Please, I'm so sorry I said that earlier, it didn't mean anything. What I was trying to say was—I love you. Don't give up, not now. Please for me." He felt hot tears running down his face, but he did not care if the others were staring at him. Wondering why, he looked up at Raven and demanded, "What are you waiting for?"

Robin saw her hesitate and bite the bottom of her lip. A small tear escaped her eyes.

"Raven?" Beastboy spoke up for the first time since arriving.

"I'm sorry, Robin… we were too _late_," her voice broke off on late, "…_she's gone…"_

"What do you mean by gone, Rae? She's still---with us, isn't she?" Even Cyborg was too slow to realize.

"…_she's dead…"_

**1200 hours earlier**

Raven's P.O.V.

_____________________________________________________________

It was a quiet peaceful day, the sun was up and no villains had tried to do away with today. Well, yet. As usual, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video; while Starfire watched, and Robin was in his room.

Just as Raven was about to take a sip of her _hot_ green tea, while reading her book, the was a sudden shout of, **"WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET PASS ME? I WAS TOTALLY KICKING YOUR BUTT!" **making her fingers slip, spilling her tea everywhere as her teacup went crashing to the floor.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered as the words, '_**VICTORIOUS**__**' **_flew across the screen, making Beast boy look like an idiot with his mouth hanging all the way to the floor. Raven was beyond furious. **"BEAST BOY!" **she yelled, using her angry tone. In animae version, her body would be on fire. Beastboy jumped at the sound of Raven's voice.

"Friends, let us forgive and forget. I'm sure whatever Beastboy did, he did not mean to do on purpose." Starfire said, standing up for Beastboy. Raven turned her glare away from Beastboy and to Starfire, "He _ruined_ my newly purchased book!" Raven declared furiously, then added, "by taking me by surprise."

Starfire's P.o.v.

"Oh, well," looking at it from a different prospective, it seemed like an convenient thing to do, so she looked at Beast boy, "you should apologize to Raven."

He looked at Starfire in astonishment, "You've got to be joking,"

Starfire sighed. She could already tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"One moment please," and she quickly walked out of the common room.

Beast boy's P.O.V.

He stared in astonishment as he watched Starfire stalk off. _What in the world…had just happen. _He was _so_ confused. All of a sudden, Raven started yelling at him for no good reason at all, and Starfire tried to be peacemaker even though he had not the slightest clue of what was going on. _Wait--- did Raven just say, 'by taking her by surprise?' _

He scratched his head; he was clueless.

Starfire's P.O.V.

If she couldn't make them get along, then Robin could. He always did. Before going to see him, she rushed to her room and grabbed some money for Raven. Then, she rushed to his door, and stopped. She brought up a fist to knock. One…two…three.

"What?" came Robin's sharp response inside. She flinched, "It is I, Starfire."

The automatic door opened immediately and Robin appeared there in the doorway, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm rather busy, Star, if you don't mind making it quick."

Starfire hesitated, her face reddening. "Well, it's about our friends, Raven and Beastboy, I" she inhaled a deep breath before saying, "I was wondering if…" but she never got to finish right then. She was cut off by the alarm that rang throughout the tower.

"We'll have to discuss this later, let's go." Robin rushed to the common room to get the others. Starfire exhaled, and followed after him.

And that's the end of part one of chapter one. Well, what did you guys think? I know it's not making much sense now… but it will later on, I promise. If you didn't get it, in the beginning section (Robin's POV), it was the present. Then it switched to the past (making it be present) right after it said _**1200 hours earlier.**_ Here some questions to ask to yourselves:

Who apparently killed Starfire? And how? What did Robin say to Starfire? Will Robin bring himself out of remorse? Will the Titans still stand? Will Beastboy and Raven ever apologize to each other? Who are they going to face off in part two? And for fun, whoever get closes to answering these questions on reviews, I'll dedicate a chapter to them So, press the Feedback! Part two will come soon…


	3. Chapter One: The End Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own the **_**Teen Titans**_**! If I did, I would not have canceled it. *humph* **

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about really confusing you, If I did. I've decided to go in first p.o.v. (with I, instead of he/she) for the present at least. It should be in that tense for a while. So Sorry! The story will get better, I promise! **_

**Chapter One: The End**

_**Part Two**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Starfire's P.O.V.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Right then and there, I knew that my horrid past had caught up to the future.

Except for this time, I was alone and I was playing with fire. The heat was clear across my eyes, as if I had been slapped across the cheek.

_It was impossible… she was dead_, or at least I had thought.

Never again will I underestimate my enemies!

I was snapped out of my inner-thoughts as a cry of agony brought me back to reality.

Raven was on her knees, clutching her hand in pain; as if she touched the stove and did not realize the burner was on, only worse.

I immediately rushed over to her, while the others began to attack the unknown villain. Well, unknown to them.

As I grabbed her hand that had been damaged, she yelped.

"Shhh… It will be alright, friend Raven." I said, trying to relax her.

Just what I thought, the treacherous demon scratched her hand!

The cut was pretty deep too.

I heard Raven's intake of breath.

For a brief glance, I glared at the demon, which was called Xzema.

She belonged to the Shadow Realm, and she was extremely dangerous.

"It's okay Starfire. Go, I will be fine." Raven insisted.

I gently let Raven's hand fall to her side, and then I marched up to her, my hand bawling fists.

The demon, or Lasher, noticed my appearance, and gawked at me; tilting her head slightly as she held Beastboy's neck in a tight grasp, choking him.

"Drop him." The words flew out of my mouth, as I let my fist snap forward hitting her straight in the face.

Xzema did as she was told and went crashing into a nearby wall; which crumbled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Beastboy scramble to his feet and quickly went to stand by Cyborg and Robin; who were either frozen with shock or with awe, I could not tell.

I turned my attention back to Xzema.

The way I was able to do that was probably because she was taken by surprise. We had not seen each other since our last encounter; in fact, I had believer her dead.

None of it was making any sense.

The evil demon had come around then. I held my ground.

She looked at me suspiciously, raising her eyebrow. Without further hesitation, she charged at me with full speed.

In an instant, I felt a sickening pain running down my side. I screamed a blood-curling scream and fell on my knees.

The other Titans froze with horror, then shook it off and sprang into action. Even Raven joined in.

"So ya like scratching? Well, how do you like being blasted?" Cyborg asked, his gun powering up.

I could hear Raven's chant in the distance, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

I watch as Beastboy transformed into a Gorilla. I also saw Robin, who was next to him, freeze with an expression on his face that I could not understand. Half a second later, he turned his head toward me with concern?

I gave him a small reassuringly smile to let him know that I was going to be fine.

And I was going to be fine, what he did not know was that I had worse thanks to that monster.

But I was fine after a couple months, so I knew that I was going to be fine.

Robin nodded and turned his attention towards Xzema; whipping his boo-staff out gracefully.

I frowned. He was going to fight her? They all were; I could see that. That was out of the question! I could not let them do that.

Thinking quickly, I got up, ignoring my pain, and ran with full speed at the demon.

On my way, I was caught in the midst of Cyborg's blast. I hurled through the air, spinning. I crashed into a figure, which in turn; crashed into another figure. When I regained my sight fully, I could tell that it was Robin and Beastboy.

I looked at Xzema, and I could see a small smirk creeping up on her face. _Great_.

Raven started chanting again (who had lost control), but before she could start, Xzema used her ability to vanish. I sighed in relief as I let the boys up.

"What Starfire was that?" Robin demanded angrily; but I couldn't answer him. I did, however, answer him in my head.

_So the humans called me strong. _What would happen if a human got hurt by her claws? I shuddered. Raven was not badly injured; but still, she screamed in agony.

Then another thought occurred, _was this all my fault that my family was in danger_? I asked myself as we drove back in Cyborg's _baby_.

Yes, I answered. Yes it was.

And I was the only one who could make it right.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Well? What did you guys think? Sorry if it was sorda short, but chap. 2 is longer :) ****. Speaking of which, there's going to be a surprise in the next chapter, which- I'm sure all of you guys will like. But, you're going to have to wait. Muhahahahaha! And the only way to find out is by pressing the FEEDBACK! LOTS OF FEEDBACK PLEASE ^^ Press it, you know you want to. Right on with the questions: **

**Why did Starfire do that? What was her past like (It's a little different from the comic version... that's all I'm going to tell you ^^)? Will she be able to deal with Xzema? Will the Titans ever forgive Starfire? And more importantly, what will the surprise be in chapter 2? La La La La. I know what it is… And you don't! Sorry… kinda got carried away. But seriously guys, REVIEW PUH-LEASE! Oh, and thanks to all whom have in the past (especially to those who put me as fav. Author^^) Again, if anyone guesses these questions on review (I will send them a private message if they're right) If you are, I will dedicate you to a chapter! **

**Stay tuned-in for CONCLUSIONS! –Norni. **


	4. AN: Sorry!

Author's Note: This story, until further notice, will be on hold. Sorry for your misfortunate? I will continue later, perhaps, but not right now. Again, sorry!


End file.
